irategamerdoesnotsuckfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Irate Gamer Wiki
Hi, so far I am the only who edit so far about The Irate Gamer, there is articles about characters, episode, Chris Bores, the show and ordinary stuff for wiki for example templates and help. If you are going to edit article about an episode, this is my suggestions: *1. Write an infobox with title, episode number, season number, run time, original date, and games/console. *2. Write an introduction. *3. Write a plot section. *5. Write a trivia section. *6. Edit video URL adress. *7. Write a external link section (IMDB) See article Back to the Future how it looks. Egon Eagle 18:55, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I removed quotes and I don't think taken quotes from IMDb is a good choise. Egon Eagle 15:20, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Overall problems with the wiki. Please fix if you see them! There are many run on mistakes in the articles of the wiki. Almost as if they were all made by a single undermaned and underfunded soul trying to keep this wiki from imploding on itself. Here they are: 1. Use of Has in place of as 2. Comma splices which lead to 3. Run on sentences 4. Abberivation of Irate Gamer as Irate... this doesn't work because Irate is not his nickname nor has he even been called Irate as a nickname 5. Abberivation of Evil Gamer as evil... again if he isn't call this in show its not okay to call him that here. 6. Verb tense diagreement. Something that happened in the past should not be stated as currently happening. To all contributors, please fix these if you spot them. This wiki deserves a good cleaning. : Here's One: On The Irate Gamer Page, About The DVDs It Says,'' The show is available on DVD, there are three volumes contains with the episodes and bonus features.,'' Which Doesn't Make Sence, Could You Edit It To,'' The show is available on DVD, there are three volumes that contain the episodes and bonus features from the show,'' Please. :: The page is locked right? Put it on the talk page for that article and I'm sure Egon Eagle will notice and make the necessary changes.MrKillUltraTM (talk) 00:52, April 19, 2014 (UTC) :Done, due the risk of vandalism I deciede to lock the article. Egon Eagle (talk) 10:09, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Flame bait... let's not have it okay? "Hi. This is an Irate Gamer Wiki, so to all you AVGN fanboys (The Angry Video Game Nerd) who diss on The Irate Gamer without even watching it can all go somewhere else. This is A Irate Gamer Wiki, not an AVGN hates Irate Gamer Wiki. Please don't ruin this Wiki with your dumb remarks. Thank you, and I hope people edit and write this Wiki in the RIGHT way." I believe the front page is indeed locked. We should remove this little line because quite frankly its not very good and reflects imaturity when none should exist. If we ever hope for people to take this blog seriously, we should not insert low punches to a fanbase which we are trying to appear seperate from. This line will only encourage vandalism and serves as a specifically specfic denial to AVGN plagarism. There should be no mention of AVGN on this wiki period. MrKillUltraTM (talk) 18:40, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Well, the text has been here since I joined at Wikia and later found this wiki, sure I can remove if this is not necessarily to read. Egon Eagle (talk) 18:31, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Please do. It would help give a better first impression to first time readers MrKillUltraTM (talk) 18:40, February 4, 2013 (UTC)